Jane Davidson-Bercow
Introduction Jane Davidson-Bercow is a Labour MP for the constituency of Keighley. A prominent Owenite, she is currently serving her first term in Parliament, she took over the seat after her mother died in December 2004. She is most famous for the Jane Davidson-Bercow bill that aimed to tighten up laws around rape and sexual offences. Identifying as a Democratic Socialist, she considers herself to be a politician for those who hate politicians. Standing up for those who do not have a strong voice in parliament and putting her constituents and the North of England first in everything she does. “The most I can do for my friend is simply be his friend.” Early Life Born in Swansea in 1982. Jane experienced tragedy early when she was orphaned at age one when her parents died in a car crash. She spent the rest of her childhood raised by her Grandfather John Bercow and adopted parents David and Karen Davidson. Raised as the daughter of two politicians and granddaughter of another, it seemed inevitable that she would follow in her family's footsteps. Initially wanting to be a Psychologist, she has said in interviews that her whole outlook changed when she became the Head Girl of her school. She found that helping the pupils and teachers of the school work together to further each other interest gave her a taste for politics and how when power is in the right hands, anything is possible. She then went on to Oxford to get a First in Philosophy, Politics and Economics and joined many political and debating clubs whilst she was there. Using her family connections she worked as a caseworker and researcher for her Grandad Bercow during the summer months. After Uni she worked as an intern for UK Youth for two years. Member of Parliament (2005-Present) After her mother’s death at the hand of IRA terrorists in 2004, Jane stood in her mother’s old seat, winning 75.9% of the Keighly By-Election vote and gaining a majority of over 10’000 votes. Her first year in politics being dominated by passing her anti-rape bill through a hostile and tribalistic house of Common. After being elected MP for Keighley, Jane shot straight up in the Labour Party, quickly gaining the post of Labour Party Chairwoman and Secretary of the Labour Party. She believes this was due to her determination and hard work effort. In March 2006, Jane became Co-Deputy Leader with her father David Davidson in recognition for her hardwork within the party, most notably in preparing her Party's Manifesto. In the Summer/Autumn of 2007 she managed to pass two bills. The MSSC and ACA Bills. The former legalizing gay marriage and the latter updating the law on child adoption, most importantly allowing same sex couples to adopt. In November 2007, after UKIP's collapse, Labour took over as the largest opposition party. Jane was appointed Deputy Leader of the Opposition and Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer in recognition for her hardwork in the party and constant campaigning in the North. Political Goals Identify as a Democratic Socialist, Jane’s key political goal is to change politics from talking about hard logic and fact to a more humanist and moral agenda. She is a great supporter of Human Rights, strengthening the Northern Economy, and Defending the Environment. She is a hard activists against tribal politics and the III whip system. She is completely opposed to us leaving the European Union, saying “it would be a disaster for the economy and leave us without allies in a cut throat world. The EU is far from perfect but not beyond salvation.” Personal Life Jane currently is dating Janet Shelby, daughter of Annette Shelby and has one husky puppy called Violet. She is also a great lover of theatre and Musicals, both watching and taking part in them. Jane is the author of the popular book, Vote or Get Screwed.